


Take my Soul and Heart

by QuailQuill



Category: Gravity Falls, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailQuill/pseuds/QuailQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for DirtyGFconfessions blog on Tumblr. I have no other explanation for this atrocity. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, sinners.

A slight tap on the window interrupted The Once-ler from his work. He was quite busy this time of year with plans to expand his corporation, to sell thneeds to anyone and everyone, and then to sell them each 5 more. He groggily looked up, setting down a pencil that he had used to skritch down plans for magnificent machines and alluring advertisement. He assumed it was another swomee-swan, here to beg for crumbs. He grabbed a broom with his gloved hands and stalked over to glistening glass window. However, when he pushed out the pane, he was greeted not by a sad squawk, but a lean handsome fellow, who wore a sly grin, his mouth full of pointed fangs. 

"I speak for the trees" he slithered out, "but I can speak for you, for a price." The dapper gentleman held out a hand, which was quickly engulfed by blue flame. The Once-ler was taken aback, his mouth hung agape and he clutched the broom tight in his hands.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"  
The Once-ler demanded, waving about the broom threateningly. The mysterious man simply slid to the floor, his fancy shoes clacking against the wood paneling. He swung his cane out, and lightly leaned against it. 

"I'm just a fellow businessman, looking to make a deal." The intruder then pointed out to the barren landscape that had been ravaged by machines and people with his cane, rebalancing his stance to the other side. "You seem to be out of your vital materials, and I seem to be out of a few other things that you could provide. The way I see it, this little proposition of mine is a win win, isn't it, doll." 

"I, I don't even know your name." The Once-ler stammered out, holding his broom protectively in front of him.

"The name is Bill, Bill Cipher." Bill flipped his cane up behind him, giving a cheshire grin to The Once-ler. 

"P-pleasure to meet you." The Once-ler replied. A blush started to bloom in his cheeks. This fellow sure was attractive.  
"Wait. Why did you come through my window? How did you even get up there!?"

Waving his gloved hand dismissively, Bill sweetly said, "I'm a good climber, now are we going to make a deal, or are you going to watch your business fall to the ground?" The Once-ler blinked. 

"But, why are you helping me, and how would you even do that? I own all the trees, and they take so long to grow that you couldn't possibly have any stores of them." The Once-ler furrowed his brow, and loosened his grip on the broom handle.

"Oh, I have my ways" Bill said, summoning a bit of truffula fluff into his hands. "And I like your style, kid. Really love the whole 'destruction and desolation' theme you got goin' down there." Bill jerked his thumb out the window, pointing towards the smoking remains of the meadows. The Once-ler put down the broom. He hummed and bit his lip in thought. He could continue his corporation if he took his help, this lifestyle he had gotten so used to would stay, and all his family could keep being happy. 

"Deal." The Once-ler offered up his hand, which was quickly gripped by Bill. His grip was firm. Their hands were suddenly swallowed by blue flame, licking around their delicate garments, but leaving everything only slightly warm. "What was it that you wanted in return again?" The Once-ler asked. Bill grinned wolfishly.

"Hmmm, i think I'll have.." Bill's eye turned red, and he raised his other hand, which had transformed into a dark claw. "Your soul." He plunged his claw into The Once-ler's chest, merely phasing through his clothes and flesh, leaving a tingling feeling where it passed. He pulled it back out, holding a small glowing orb. The Once-ler looked in horror at his ripped out soul.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" He managed to say after a moment of shocked silence. 

"Always read the fine print, kid." Bill mused, twirling the globe around in his now normal hand. "It's a rather nice soul you know, a little foggy, but nice."

"Uhhh, thanks?" The Once-ler replied. There was a minute of silence as one examined his newly earned soul, and one examined his shoes. "Sooo, what do I do without a soul?" The Once-ler asked.

"Oh, nothing much different, there might be some complications later on" Bill paused for a moment, lost in thought. "I think I have pamphlet on it actually." Bill ruffled through his pockets, fumbling around for the scrap of paper, until finally he pulled out a yellowed booklet, and handed it over. The Once-ler looked at it, and pursed his lips. It was covered in strange symbols, with little bits dashed in with odd handwriting that appeared to be gibberish. That part was the letters he was familiar with, but it didn't look like any language he knew. Bill waited a moment. "You can't read it, can you." The Once-ler shook his head. "Damn. I don't have an English translation with me. Guess I'll just have to tell you about it myself. Maybe over dinner?" The Once-ler nodded. 

"Yeah, okay." He said numbly, his brain still trying to wrap itself around the situation.

"Pick you up around 8?" Bill asked. He received another nod, then grinned and blinked out of existence with a bout of fire. 

The Once-ler blinked. Did that really just happen? He looked down at his hand, and saw the weathered manuscript in alien tongues that was still clutched in between his fingers. It did happen. Wait. Did he just agree to a date?! The Once-ler sat back down and began to work. However, his pencil soon began to go astray, drawing little doodles of the dapper man that taken his soul. Maybe he would let him take his heart too.


	2. The sin and stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two am. Release me from this hell.

The Once-ler glanced at his clock nervously, it read 7:58. He checked himself in the mirror one more time, smoothing down his hair and placing his top hat back on. He had gotten a call earlier that day informing him that they had suddenly found a hidden forest of truffula in one of the fields. He had pretended to sound surprised, but he had a feeling that more little groves would soon be popping up. He smoothed down his jacket, rubbing down the slight creases with gloved fingers. He glanced at the clock. It read 7:59. Damn. The Once-ler started to pace his room. Was Bill even meeting him here, or was he supposed to meet him somewhere else. He looked in the mirror again. Were the glasses too much? He bit his lip and felt the rims. 

"You look fine, kid." The Once-ler jumped at the sudden noise, and heard the ringing of the old grandfather clock in the hall, chiming out that it was 8. He fought to control his heart which was beating in his ears, nearly drowning the tones of his clock. Had that been a compliment? He felt heat rising up to his ears, and he began to stammer a response.

"Y-you're quite punctual."

"We made a deal." Bill gave a sideways grin at this, and held out his hand. "So, kid, I know this great demon bar." He squinted at The Once-ler. "You're old enough to drink, right." The Once-ler nodded. Bill's face brightened at the gesture, and he enthusiastically said, "Let's go then!" He roughly grabbed the Once-ler's hand and pulled him close. "This might feel a bit weird." The world then proceeded to smell purple, as they popped to a place filled with small elephants, who appeared to be dancing on teacups. "Wait, hold on a minute, did they move locations. This isn't right." Bill drew his eyebrows together, and began to mumble. "Turn up near the bunny hill and then wiggle next to that one star cluster. This should be it, right. Damn. Good drink there too. Never could quite conjure the margaritas they could make there. Bill tugged the Once-ler closer, and rested his chin on the Once-ler's shoulder. The Once-ler could feel his face burning, and tried to push the feeling down. This man just took your soul! But, he did save your business, but he also tricked you! He was awfully handsome, and punctual, and was taking you on the most adventurous date you had ever been on. It had only been a couple minutes and it already took that record! But he was a demon. 

Oh. Bill was still rambling. "Well, maybe that place owned by those baby heads. Maybe not though, war was about to hit them from what I heard. Oh! I got it. You're going to love this!" Bill nuzzled the Once-ler's face and began to travel again. The world faintly tasted of blueberries, and then they arrived at a small picnic blanket. The small, quiet cove where it was set was near an imposing forest of evergreens, that loomed over the small checkered quilt. These trees were unlike any the Once-ler had seen. They were full, lush, and green. Their massive trunks jutted from the earth and reached for the sky, splaying out elegant branched laden with verdant needles. He watched as a pinecone dropped down onto the pungent earth, and bounced and rolled into the nearby lake, causing ripples to course through the silvery surface. 

"Wow." He managed to breathe out. Bill smiled and gestured to the blanket, pointing out the woven basket stuffed with sandwiches and fruits.

"I got some margaritas too, not as good as the ones I planned to give you, but still, my recipe isn't too bad." Bill said, floating up a small sandwich to his hand. They then saf together, and enjoyed the serene landscape while munching on their dinner. 

"So, my soul is gone. That's kinda weird. How is that exactly going to work out for me?" The Once-ler queried. Bill swallowed a bite and looked towards his companion. 

"Your soul is officially bound to me now, even after death. Unless I decide to trade it or sell it away. It's still going to be a hassle after you die though. I always bring the contract over to the offices but then they have to process it and call in lawyers and blahdy blahdy blah. It's a pain in the neck really. They need to fix that system. That's why I don't often do the whole 'your soul is mine' deal. Often isn't even worth it." Bill leaned his head back after his spiel, and gazed up at the shining moon.

"Is, is my soul worth it?" The Once-ler asked, hoping the shadows would hide his rosy cheeks.

"Well, I guess we'll see." Bill answered, shooting the Once-ler a side glance and a grin. Bill shuffled onto his side, leaning against his hand, and looked straight at the Once-ler. The Once-ler did the same, and looked straight at Bill. The demon waved his hand, summoning two margaritas for them. The once-ler took a sip, and his eyebrows went up in shock. It really was good. 

"Is this your recipe?" He asked.

"Well, it is now. I actually got it from this old guy in this dimension where all the people were corn. But to find him I had to go deep undercover..." Bill continued to relate his story under the moon, only stopping briefly to refill their drinks. The moon got lower and lower in the sky, and the Once-ler was feeling the pleasant buzz of alcohol in his system. "And then, with one final flip, I grabbed the recipe and teleported away." They sat in silence for a bit.

"Nice story. I liked the part with the zebra." The Once-ler said. There was another pause. "Hey, Bill. Now that my soul belongs to you... What does that mean. What are you going to do with me?"

"Pretty much whatever I want, Oncie." Bill replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. Perhaps it was the drink that caused the next part of the evening. Bill locked eyes with the Once-ler and began to lean in. The Once-ler did the same. Their lips met, their eyes closed, 

And they kissed.


End file.
